


【盾冬】弱点

by 3laughter



Series: 盾冬 [1]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: “巴基，你会一直站在我这边吗？”警告：蛇盾X詹吧唧补了秘密帝国由衷感觉到蛇盾真是渣得理直气壮，不发个吧唧给他日简直说不过去……遂激情上炕，差不多就是秘密帝国战败后不甘心的蛇盾通过魔方回到队一时间线，正好看见个烧得晕乎乎的詹，不日白不日。





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫推开医务室木门的时候巴基躺在床上睡得正熟。不知道九头蛇的那些家伙往他身体里注射了些什么，巴基回来之后连续发了三天高烧，瘦得脸颊都凹下去了些，现在整个人都裹在被子里，左手还挂着吊瓶。

其他两张病床空着，护士大概也去倾听美国队长的演讲了，整个医务室都静悄悄的，只有巴基稍显浑浊的呼吸声回荡在空气里。史蒂夫走到床边，伸手覆上他泛着不正常红晕的脸颊，巴基睫毛抖动了一下，慢慢睁开眼睛，转头看了他两秒才迟钝地咧开嘴：“嗨。”

史蒂夫没有回话，他静静看着巴基，湛蓝的眼里翻涌着暗潮，巴基傻愣愣地回看他，眼珠子上蒙着高烧的雾气，显得无害极了：“史……”

“嘘。”史蒂夫用一根手指按住了他的嘴唇，指腹轻缓地磨蹭着干裂起皮的唇瓣，巴基有些疑惑，太阳穴一阵一阵的抽痛严重影响了他的判断力，视野也不太清晰，他费力地在一片漆黑里辨认出史蒂夫胸口的五角星，眨了眨眼：“你现在看起来……有点不一样。”

“哪里不一样？”史蒂夫轻笑着俯下身，手撑在他的枕边，将脸凑到他的面前，“你再仔细看看。”

有微弱的灯光从窗外照进来，将金色的发梢映衬得更加耀眼，逆光中巴基看不清史蒂夫的表情，但那刚硬的面部轮廓与蓝眼睛是他所熟悉的，于是他放松地笑起来，刚想调侃一句“我的小史蒂薇长大了”，就见对方的脸越凑越近，紧接着有什么软绵绵的东西贴上了他的额头。

史蒂夫在亲吻他。巴基烧得迷迷糊糊的大脑好一会儿才反应过来，柔软的嘴唇从额头移到了脸颊，又慢吞吞啄吻他的鼻尖，湿润的触感带着些陌生的缱绻。这让巴基有些难为情，要知道从他们十五岁起就没有这样做过了，他想躲开，但史蒂夫冰凉的嘴唇贴在他烧得滚烫的脸上又说不出的舒服，他犹豫地开口：“哥们儿...”

“巴基。”史蒂夫在他耳边叹息般地唤他的名字，又衔住他的耳垂啃咬，气流吹进耳孔里带起一阵麻痒，巴基缩了缩脖子，不自然地微微偏过头，就被扣着下巴吻住了嘴唇。

舌头以不容拒绝的强硬撬开他的齿关，舔过敏感的口腔内壁勾住了他的舌尖，巴基乖巧伏着的舌头受惊似的一缩，眼睛都瞪大了，努力摆动头部想要挣脱开，但病中的虚弱让他难以抵抗钳制着下巴的手指，对方还毫不收敛地搅动他的舌头、刮蹭他的上颚，在他的口腔里攻城略地。巴基很快就在缺氧的眩晕里瘫软下来，右手松松地抓着史蒂夫的手腕，任由自己的好哥们急躁地啃咬他的嘴唇，只皱着眉从鼻腔里发出些“嗯嗯”的抗议。

这一吻结束时巴基本来就不太清醒的思维彻底乱成了浆糊，他好不容易喘匀了气，难得有点不甘心地嘟囔：“你是在炫耀吗？现在你连这个也比我厉害。”想想又觉得不对，很严肃地补充道，“朋友之间不能这样打招呼，别听那些姑娘胡说。”

史蒂夫被他逗笑了：“哪个姑娘对你说过这个？”

“后勤部的凯莉。”巴基舔了舔略显红肿的嘴唇，似乎很认真地回忆了一番，“她的唇膏是苹果味的。”

史蒂夫看着他，突然伸手捏了把他软软的颊肉：“你是玉米味。”

巴基被噎住似地瞪着眼睛，过了几秒才干笑着撑起身子：“这可有点尴尬。”他直觉气氛有些不对劲，眼神游移地试图把话题扯开，“可能是我晚上吃了玉米罐头，说起来你还记得瑞贝卡最爱吃奶油玉米粒了吗？她经常缠着我要我给她……”

剩下的话被覆压上来的吻堵回了喉咙里，这一次史蒂夫明显比刚才更加游刃有余，他抬腿跨上了床，按住巴基意图反抗的右手，又用膝盖制住他踢蹬的腿，将他整个人都死死摁进了床垫里。巴基的挣扎幅度大了点，但仍然称不上多认真，或许是高烧带走了他的所有警惕——也或许他对史蒂夫本来就没什么警惕可言。

右手腕被拉高到头顶，冰冷柔韧的触感缠绕上来，同时史蒂夫放过了他的嘴唇。巴基努力抬头看过去，发现手腕已经被他自己的皮带绑在了床头的铁栏杆上，他反射性地抽了下手，没挣开，脖颈上传来被啃咬的刺痛，作为玩笑来说这也太过火了，他屈膝用力顶开压在他身上的史蒂夫，疑惑地拧起眉：“干什么？”

插在手背的针头因为激烈的动作而脱落，细小的血线从针眼里缓缓淌出，史蒂夫执起他有血有肉的左手，将血痕舔进嘴里，又顺着手背舔到他的手指，舌苔刮过敏感的指缝。巴基打了个哆嗦，缩回手想要翻身下床，但史蒂夫的另一只手已经顺着他宽松的T恤下摆潜了进去，揉捏他腰侧的皮肉，抚摸紧实光滑的腹肌。微凉的手掌覆上皮肤便让巴基起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，这感觉很奇怪，粗糙的指腹有意无意蹭过他腰窝的凹陷，若说这是朋友间的亲近未免太过旖旎，但若这是调情，又怎么会出现在他与史蒂夫之间？

还没等他想明白史蒂夫就再一次吻住了他，摆明了不给他任何思考的余地，唇齿交缠间有唾液顺着嘴角滑到下巴，史蒂夫追逐着那条银亮的水线，磨蹭他下巴上刚冒出的胡茬，手指挑开他松松垮垮的裤腰隔着内裤握住了蛰伏的性器。巴基切切实实地吓了一跳，脊背从床垫上弹起来，声音都变了调：“史蒂夫？！”

史蒂夫早有准备地按住他的肩膀，钻进他裤子里的手有节奏地按压柱身，指尖戏弄般扫过阴茎前端，巴基剧烈地抽了一口气，本能地抬腿踢向史蒂夫的腰侧，但仅仅是一个力道稍重的揉捏就让他卸了力。狡猾的手指贴着粗糙的布料磨蹭柱体，直接而激烈的刺激几乎是瞬间就逼红了巴基的眼睛，他哆哆嗦嗦地抬手想扯开史蒂夫作乱的手，但史蒂夫只是拉下他的裤子，掌心毫无阻隔地贴上他最私密的器官，以近乎色情的方式抚弄，巴基忍无可忍地呻吟一声，侧过头把脸埋进了枕头里。

属于男人的手掌带着厚茧，与女人柔滑的触感截然不同，快感从肌肤相贴的地方流窜上来，电流般在身体里噼啪作响。巴基有点茫然地看着旁边垂下的输液管，拿不准现在自己该做出什么反应，如果是随便哪个不长眼的士兵把手伸进他裤子里，他铁定揍得对方哭爹喊娘，但现在压在他身上、不紧不慢啃着他的锁骨的不是别人，是史蒂夫。

天哪，他最好的朋友正在给他做手活——这可真是、真是……

巴基最终也没能想出个合适的形容词，因为那只手已经就着性器溢出的湿液开始快速套弄，快感很快就把他的脑子搅成了一滩烂泥，他难耐地抽了抽鼻子，胯部摇晃了下也不知是想躲还是想迎合。高烧中的身体比平时要敏感，他的大腿内侧和股沟里全是湿滑的汗渍，史蒂夫的指甲刮过那里细嫩的皮肤，他便跟被针刺了似地猛地并拢腿，把腿间作乱的手夹得动弹不得，史蒂夫吻他的耳廓，用轻缓的声音诱哄他放松下来，巴基下意识地照做，立刻就被施加在囊袋上的揉搓激得连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“嗯、唔……”他头疼得厉害，像有人拿着把锤子在敲击他的脑仁，连带着声音也透着虚弱，“史蒂夫、不要弄了……”

“不舒服？”史蒂夫漫不经心地问，手上动作不停，在菊穴口刺探了两下就往里挤入一根手指，干涩的肠壁受惊地紧紧咬住他，软肉箍得他有点发疼，于是他在巴基的屁股上拍了一下，“别夹这么紧。”

皮肉拍击的响声在寂静的屋子里显得格外清晰，巴基愣了整整三秒才意识到对方的真正目的，顿时背后发寒，被绑住的右手激烈地挣动：“操！你到底……”

史蒂夫俯视着他，眼睛和他记忆里一样清澈，连嘴角的笑容都正直到无懈可击，但巴基心里的警铃疯了似的响个不停，难以忽视的压迫感几乎让他感到恐惧，他咽了咽口水，开始不着痕迹地后退：“嘿，兄弟，冷静点。”后穴里四处摸索的手指存在感实在太强烈，他头皮发麻地拿脚去蹬史蒂夫的胳膊，“怎么回事？是血清还是什么该死的药？”

史蒂夫箍着他腰的手和铁钳一样，一双蓝眼睛倒是透出几分委屈：“我只是想要你而已。”他叹了口气，垂下的睫毛显得失落极了，“你要拒绝我吗，巴基？”

“我——”巴基彻底陷入两难的境地，以往每一次争吵过后只要史蒂夫露出这种表情，他就再也没法生出任何一丝怒气，他永远都会对史蒂夫心软——也许从相遇开始他就已经被那个打架不知道跑的小个子吃得死死的，注定一辈子都得跟在他身后——巴基无奈地往史蒂夫肩膀上揍了不痛不痒的一拳，妥协道，“好吧，好吧，你赢了。”

“我没赢，我怎么赢得过你？”史蒂夫用牙齿磨蹭他的喉结，感受他紧张的吞咽，“你是我唯一的弱点，巴克……如果没有你……”

巴基看不到史蒂夫眼里暗沉的色彩，只因这告白般的语句而涨红了脸，吭哧了两下不知道该怎么回话，最后粗声粗气地催促：“闭嘴，干点有用的。”

史蒂夫果然没再说话，他不知从哪摸了一管凡士林挤在手指上，直接并拢两指捅进紧涩的小穴，巴基“嘶”了一声，抿着唇不出声了，有了润滑后手指的入侵并不像刚才那样困难，比起疼痛更多的是怪异。巴基左手拽着床单，拼命回忆入伍时的指检想转移注意力，但没有哪个指检会像这样恶劣地戳刺肠壁的软肉，在身体内部作威作福，被戏弄的感觉让他有点火大，看史蒂夫的脸他又没法相信这家伙是故意的，只好憋着气尽量放松。

本来这还可以忍受，但当史蒂夫找着他前列腺的位置时一切就超出了巴基的预期，史蒂夫的指腹刚压上肠壁上那个柔软的凹陷巴基就被快感炸得一懵，鼻腔里溢出压不住的闷哼，缓了好一会儿才愤愤瞪向面前的罪魁祸首，灰绿色的眼睛这会倒真有点像受惊的小鹿——史蒂夫轻笑着蹭了蹭他冒汗的鼻尖，埋在穴里的手指抵住那一点划着圈按揉，巴基腰身猛地一弹，剧烈扭动着躲避，被扣着胯骨摁在原地，被迫接受后穴步步紧逼的试探。

“操、啊！操……”巴基胸膛上迅速泛起汹涌的红潮，眼里蒙上生理性的水汽，他屈起腿拼命想把自己蜷缩起来，手拽着皮带把栏杆敲得“哐哐”响，“别这样、靠！轻点……”

他眉头痛苦地纠结在一起，仿佛在经受九头蛇的严刑拷打，但阴茎却直挺挺地戳在史蒂夫的小腹上，铃口溢出的前液把两个人的腹部都搞得一塌糊涂。史蒂夫捏了捏他红润的顶端，把沾上的透明液体抹到他嘴唇上，巴基下意识舔掉唇上的水渍，立马嫌弃地“呸呸”两下，酝酿许久的脏话一股脑涌到喉咙口，结果被后穴里送入的第三根手指噎得咽了回去。

史蒂夫一边岔开三指扩张他的穴口一边探身查看他被捆住的右手，手腕上已经磨出了几道勒痕，破皮的地方渗出些血丝，史蒂夫蹙起眉，惩罚性地加重了按揉他敏感点的力道：“手别动，你会伤到你自己。”

“那你倒是、给我解开……”巴基气喘吁吁地蹭掉额头上的汗珠，因体内越来越激烈的快感而不住战栗，“嗯……嘶！我又不会揍你……”

“待会可说不定。”史蒂夫挑起眉，抽出被凡士林和肠液弄得湿漉漉的手指，握住他的膝盖向两边分开。臀缝中间的小洞一时没法闭合，红肿的菊蕊翕张着挤出一些液体，史蒂夫欣赏了一会儿，解开制服裤子将早就硬得发疼的大家伙抵了上去，“我没打算中途停下，准备好了吗？”

不等对方回答，硕大的龟头就缓缓挤进了穴口，这完全不是三根手指可以比拟的，穴口的褶皱都被撑得平整，失去血色的肉环颤巍巍地抗拒着。巴基辛苦地喘息，下体撕裂的疼痛几乎盖过了头痛，他眼前发黑，握紧的拳头上青筋暴起，连呼吸都带着颤音，入侵的过程太过漫长难熬，细微的血腥味弥漫在空气中，巴基用力眨掉睫毛上的水珠，终于忍无可忍地出声：“等一下……”

史蒂夫就像他自己说的那样完全没有停下的意思，巴基挣扎着撑起上半身，伸手去摸两人连接的地方，呆了两秒才惊恐地瞪大眼睛：“你这里也变成四倍大了吗？！”

“也许？”史蒂夫分开他的臀瓣以便能更顺畅地往里捅，“别担心，你承受得了。”

巴基差点被他气得笑出来，猛地翻过身就往床下爬，史蒂夫扳起他的大腿挂到肩膀上，阴茎顺势又往里进了一截，巴基痛哼一声，怎么也掰不开他的手，后穴的胀痛越来越剧烈，疼得他冷汗直冒：“你他妈……这玩意根本不可能进得来……”

史蒂夫用实际行动表达了不会半途而废的决心，阴茎坚定地撑开内里负隅顽抗的软肉，往更深的地方入侵，巴基抓着他制服的手指骨节用力到泛白，原本还有些劲头的挣扎很快就因为高烧的虚弱而后继无力，他自知拗不过从小就固执的挚友，只好可怜兮兮地软下嗓音：“哥们儿，我都被你捅裂了……”他向史蒂夫示意了一下手上沾的血迹，有点委屈地抿着嘴，“我不想带着个开花的屁股在医务室趴上好几天，你知道的，这实在是太丢脸了……”

“没那么夸张。”史蒂夫丝毫不受他的影响，手掌托着他软下去的阴茎套弄，“最多一天，你可以告诉护士你最近上火。”语罢，他顶着巴基惊慌的眼神分开对方虚软的大腿，挺胯把自己重重地埋进最深处。

“呃啊！！”

巴基被这一下捅得呼吸都停了，生理性的泪水从眼角滑进鬓发，他嘴唇被自己咬得发白，汗湿的额发软软地搭在额头上，喉咙里好半天才憋出几句混着哽咽的叫骂，史蒂夫握着他的腿根大开大合地操干，完全不给他留下适应的时间，每一次抽送都精准地碾过他的前列腺。肛口的裂伤在一次次的摩擦中逐渐麻木，激痛中有不容忽视的快感升温发酵，汇聚成小腹里酸软的热流。巴基反手拽着床头的铁栏杆稳住身形，仍然被史蒂夫的冲撞顶得不断摇晃，那根硬热的阴茎像是要把他整个捅穿般一个劲地往里顶，巴基趴在床沿干呕了两声，只觉得眼前的世界都变成了模糊的色块：“慢……”

“巴基，你里面好热。”史蒂夫托起他的腰臀，几乎把他折成了一个直角，由上至下地操着他湿软的后穴，“你快让我融化了……”

“操、那是因为……啊、嗯唔……”巴基咬着牙，被强制性的快感逼得缩起肩膀，“我在发烧！”

史蒂夫直接忽视了他话语里谴责的意味，俯身隔着T恤去咬他挺立的乳尖，手指细致地抚摸他再次挺立的性器，同时更加狠重地顶弄他身体里最脆弱的那一点。巴基很快就在前后夹击中溃不成军，被撑得太满的后穴仍然持续着胀痛，肿胀的穴肉却已经谄媚地裹住入侵者，试图得到更加温柔的对待。酥麻与酸胀从前列腺的位置辐射到四肢百骸，血管里燃起的火花烧得巴基口干舌燥，他不断地舔着嘴唇，眼珠子转了转似乎在犹豫着什么，史蒂夫了然地吻住他，果然得到了足够热情的回应，他像是沙漠中的人汲取甘霖般缠住史蒂夫的舌尖，侧过头让这个吻更加深入而绵长。

快感累积得太过迅速和凶猛，从未尝试过被侵犯滋味的身体并不能很好地承受住这么多，巴基被操得眼神涣散，腰身瘫软着任凭摆布，左手抓住枕头的一角，指甲几乎要抓破厚重的布料。他的阴茎已经是非常勃发的状态，涨得通红的柱身叫嚣着想要释放，巴基昏昏沉沉地哼出绵软的呻吟，催促般晃了晃腰，史蒂夫把着他的胯骨，阴茎抽出到只留个头部又连根没入，巴基惊喘着仰起脖颈，在被他用指腹的茧刮过娇嫩的尿口时无可抑制地射了出来，喷溅的精液洒在他自己的胸膛上，有几滴甚至溅上了脸颊。

过于激烈的高潮让巴基的大脑一片空白，疲惫不堪的身体想要就此睡过去，但后穴里力度不减的抽送再一次拉回了他的意识。刚经历过高潮的身体敏感得可怕，仅仅只是被抚摸便止不住地颤抖，巴基两眼无神地看着天花板，仿佛无知无绝般地被操了几分钟，蓦地抽了口气，弓起腰呜咽着说：“停下、史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫充耳不闻地继续顶撞他被折腾到肿起的前列腺，还处于不应期的身体根本无法抵挡这样的责罚，恐怖的酸软与麻痛在下腹流窜，巴基早就没力气反抗，双腿微弱的挣动起不了一点作用，史蒂夫解开绑着他右手的皮带，舔吻他手腕上新鲜的血痕，细微的刺痛像电流般击打着他的骨髓，巴基苦闷地摇着头，语气近乎求饶：“我不行了……史蒂夫，停下……”他闭上眼睛，眼泪在枕头上晕出一小块湿迹，“拜托……你的好兄弟经不起你这么操……”

史蒂夫舔掉他下巴上沾着的几滴白浊，与他交换了个精液味儿的吻：“巴基，你会一直站在我这边吗？”

巴基胡乱地点着头，但史蒂夫依然没有放过他的意思，继续不依不饶地问：“无论我变成什么样？”

“是的……是的……”

“看着我，我要听实话。”

难得严厉的语气终于让巴基回过神来，他从被泪水模糊的视野里艰难地找着史蒂夫深邃的蓝眼睛，嘴角勾起个无可奈何的笑：“无论你变成什么样，我只认那个打架从来不知道要跑的布鲁克林男孩儿……”他努力地抬头贴上史蒂夫的唇瓣，近乎无声地许诺，“我得跟着他。”说到这里他纠结地皱起脸，补充了一句，“虽然他是个混球。”

史蒂夫顿了顿，突然扣住他的脖颈把他面朝下压进了床垫里，阴茎就着插入的姿势在穴里碾了一圈，又毫无停顿地捅进最深处，巴基的悲鸣被枕头阻挡，变成了“呜呜”的闷声，潮红的脊背上有汗水沿着肌肉的起伏滑落。史蒂夫按着他的后颈，腰胯摆动着在他穴里进行最后的冲刺，大拇指下突突跳动的脉搏是生命的证明，也是他曾经试图抹杀掉、却因为一时的疏忽而造成了自己一败涂地的那个顽强的灵魂，现在的巴基是如此脆弱，只要他稍微收紧手指——

“唔、呃啊！啊啊……”

热流释放在肠道的最深处，巴基的身体剧烈抽搐着，垂软的阴茎里又淌出一小股稀薄的精液，接着便是淅淅沥沥的尿液滴落下来浸湿了被子，巴基闷在枕头里的抽噎声渐渐微弱下去，史蒂夫抽出阴茎，有精液从合不拢的小洞里淌下，他没去管，只是移开了扣在对方颈项上的手，复杂地注视着那里瘀紫的勒痕。

巴基已经失去了意识，眼睛紧闭，潮红的脸上布满未干的泪痕，鼻翼还时不时委屈地抽动一下，史蒂夫用拇指擦掉他眼角的湿迹，低头在发红的眼尾印上一个吻：“记住你说的话，巴基。”

END


	2. 软肋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary：巴基发现自己可能被好兄弟拔屌无情了。
> 
> 队詹，弱点（黑盾詹）后续，双方吃醋注意，酸爽

“And there my true love sits him down, sits him down……”

“He left me for a damsel dark, damsel dark……”

巴基坐在吧台前，手里的杯子已经空了，不远处史蒂夫正低头微笑着和佩姬说着什么，刷子般的睫毛在眼睑下方投下浓重的阴影。穿着红裙子的姑娘仰着颈子，鲜艳的嘴唇勾起性感又不失矜持的弧度，她眼神明亮，漂亮的眼珠子里倒映着面前人的影子，傻子都看得出来她对史蒂夫有意思——而史蒂夫看着她，眼里也溢满了欣赏。

多般配的一对，历经坎坷终于得到机遇可以一展抱负的布鲁克林男孩与从他瘦弱不堪的皮囊下看见那个正直顽强的灵魂的女特工，放在电影里毫无疑问就是男女主角，所有人都会为他们的爱情流泪，包括巴基。老天作证，他可是为他最好的朋友操碎了心，甚至策划一场又一场四人约会试图帮助史蒂夫找到真命天女，现在对方真的找到了，他应该真心实意感到高兴，而不是听着酒馆里的配乐试图灌醉自己。

巴基很少会这么不知所措，史蒂夫两个小时前还说着些告白般的话把那根四倍大的反人类玩意捅进他的屁股里，现在却在离他不足两米的地方和女人调情，他搞不清楚这算什么，要知道刚才被做晕过去之前他还在担心他们会因此上军事法庭呢——这么想史蒂夫突然“醒悟”也是件好事，至少他们不会在哪天被发现而断送前途。

分析利弊也不能让巴基的心情好上多少，他拿余光瞟着史蒂夫灿烂到刺眼的笑，心里越来越不是滋味，鉴于他今天早上还笔直得像根钢管，他把这些不爽全都归结于屁股太痛，他换了个坐姿减轻伤处受到的压力，疼得倒吸了一口冷气，看史蒂夫的眼神无可避免地带上了点幽怨。

史蒂夫若有所感地回过头来，朝巴基笑了笑，看上去该死的纯洁无辜，巴基又痛又怒，面无表情地撇开头喝了一口酒。

等史蒂夫与佩姬和其他军官们聊完事情回到吧台边时巴基已经醉得趴在了桌沿，史蒂夫推了推他的肩膀，好笑又担忧地拿走他攥在手里的酒杯：“怎么迟到这么久？”

巴基打了个酒嗝，一轱辘爬起来坐直，灰绿的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯住他：“还我。”

“不能再喝了，你还在生病。”史蒂夫俯身扣住他的手臂，“需要的话我可以扶你去厕所。”

巴基摇了摇头，呆呆看着自己的手指不知道在想什么，史蒂夫在他身边坐下来，两人的肩膀隔着一个拳头的距离。他们以前经常这样，肩并着肩坐在一起，谁也不说话，一需要一个眼神、一个微小的动作就能明白对方的意思，他们可以这样坐一整天，直到史蒂夫从画板里抬起头发现巴基靠着他的肩膀睡得正香，连口水都淌到了他的衣服上。

温馨的回忆稍微冲淡了空气里莫名的尴尬，史蒂夫踟蹰地清了清嗓子，偏头看向巴基，以最认真肃穆地语气问道：“你愿意跟随美国队长赴汤蹈火吗？”

巴基的眉头一下子皱了起来，他探究地盯着史蒂夫，不知为什么显得非常生气——然后他呼出一口酒气，冷笑着回答：“不。”

史蒂夫反应了两秒才难以置信地瞪大眼睛，他们是最好的朋友，从相遇开始到巴基参军都没有分开过超过一个晚上，现在史蒂夫也来到了战场，他们当然得继续在一起，就算是纳粹也没法把他们分开——他规划好了一切，唯独没想到巴基不愿意跟着他。

“巴基？”史蒂夫不想显得太狼狈，但他慌张得连思维都乱成一团，他握紧手里属于吧唧的酒杯，干涩地开口，“你在生气？为什么？我不知道我……”

“你是个混蛋。”巴基醉醺醺地打断他的话，咬牙切齿地宣布，“混球，傻瓜，发霉的玉米粒……”

大家都知道巴恩斯中士骂起人来能从头发丝骂到脚趾甲盖，生气时飚出的混迹各个酒馆学来的匪夷所思的脏话简直让人想把肥皂塞进他嘴里，但他这会明明怒得眼睛都红了，翻来覆去还是那么几个不痛不痒的词，仿佛对上史蒂夫就说不出一句狠话。他嘟嘟囔囔骂了半天，声音越来越小，眼睛也合上了，歪歪扭扭地靠在吧台上打盹，史蒂夫扶住他倒向旁边的身体，见酒馆里的人们都看热闹似地望过来，不得不架着巴基的胳膊扶着他站好。

醉酒的人总是显得特别重，但这对美国队长来说算不上什么，巴基腿软得像面条，整个身体的重量都压在他身上，他依然稳稳当当地迈开步子，一手抓着巴基的胳膊绕过脖颈，一手环住对方的腰，半拖半抱地把巴基带回了几百米之外的营地。

掀开营帐的门帘时巴基已经伏在他肩膀上打起了小呼，史蒂夫有点无奈地把人放在床上躺好，巴基迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，以迅雷不及掩耳之势挥出一拳揍到史蒂夫脸上，然后翻了个身继续沉入黑甜乡。

史蒂夫捂着脸委屈得要命，握着巴基的肩膀把他翻过来：“我们得谈谈。”

巴基不理他，依然睡得雷打不动。他的领口被蹭得有点歪，露出锁骨上一个显眼的红印，史蒂夫怔了一下，不自觉地凑近了些想看清那是什么，他温热的呼吸洒在巴基的颈项，巴基怕痒似地动了动肩膀，再次翻身背对着他，宽松的T恤下摆在动作间掀起来一个角，露出底下结实的腰线和皮肤上青黑的指印。

史蒂夫像被雷劈到似的呆住了。

帐篷里好一会儿都只能听到巴基沉沉的呼吸声，史蒂夫脑子里一片空白，不受控制地伸手拽住巴基的衣摆掀得更高，更多的痕迹显露在他的眼前，吻痕、齿痕，还有被捏出来的淤青，留下这一切的人以霸道到近乎残暴的方式显示占有欲，恨不得在每一寸皮肤上都打下自己的烙印。史蒂夫触碰一个微肿的咬痕，几乎快抑制不住手指的颤抖，这些印记毫无疑问是男人留下的，他隐约知道在军队里缺乏女人的情况下有些士兵会用这种方式发泄欲望，虽然被发现的下场会很惨，但巴基显然不会是那种遵守规矩的家伙，他从小就这样，喜欢尝试新鲜刺激的事情，所以史蒂夫不该为此震惊，更不该失落，甚至是嫉妒——

但该死的，这些明晃晃宣示主权的痕迹甚至比体检表上的“不合格”印章还要刺眼。

史蒂夫感到呼吸困难，太多复杂的情绪堆积在胸口，沉重得让他脊背都弯了下来，他大口喘着气，甚至错觉自己又变回了那个被病魔所困扰的豆芽菜，在每一个离死神只有咫尺之遥的夜晚用尽全部力气回握巴基的手，除此之外什么都做不了……

“史蒂夫？史蒂夫！”

巴基惊慌的声音拉回了史蒂夫的神智，他困难地抬起头，看见本来睡得很熟的巴基已经坐了起来，一边熟练地拍抚他的脊背给他顺气一边扶着他往下躺：“天哪，我得去给你拿药，撑住兄弟！”

“我没事。”史蒂夫抓住他的手腕，“我……”

“得了吧史蒂薇，这句话我听你说过无数遍。”巴基小心地甩开他的手，不满地瞪了他一眼，“你什么时候才能收起逞强的那一套？”

巴基脸上还带着将醒未醒的醉意，灰绿的眼睛里却全是不容错认的担忧，史蒂夫熟悉这种注视，这曾经是支撑他在一次次意识模糊时努力不真的“睡过去”的动力，但现在他发现自己不再满足于这种单纯的关心，他想要巴基只看着他，想将对方身上那些扎眼的痕迹狠狠擦掉，或者覆盖掉。

于是他说：“我爱你。”

巴基如他所料地僵在原地，过了好几分钟才像被针刺到似地猛地移开视线，嘴边勾起个尴尬的笑：“别开玩笑了哥们儿，其实我不介意你……”

史蒂夫突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，他弓着背缩成一团，一手揪着自己胸口的布料，像是要把肺都咳出来一样咳得惊天动地，还夹杂着几声干呕，原本健康的面色憋得通红。巴基吓得酒都醒了一半，立刻蹦起来就想往医务室冲，但两只手从背后伸过来紧紧箍住了他的腰，把他带得跌坐回床上，巴基挣了一下没挣开，心急如焚地低吼：“别闹！”

他用力掰着史蒂夫的胳膊，但那两条手臂已经不像以前那样瘦弱，它们强壮、有力，让他没有办法挣脱分毫，巴基深深地吸气迫使自己稍微冷静下来：“我帮你去拿点沙丁胺醇，现在，放开我然后躺好。”说完他又觉得自己有点太严厉，便放软声音补充道，“等我回来好吗？你会没事的。”

史蒂夫额头抵着他的脊背，状似乖巧地点了点头，巴基刚松了一口气，冷不防却被他突然发力掀翻在床垫上，后脑磕到了床头栏杆，一阵阵地钝疼。巴基刚清醒点的脑子又被撞成了浆糊，他恼火地举起拳头，看到史蒂夫咳得泛起生理性水汽的眼睛又憋屈地放了回去，闭了闭眼，尽量心平气和地问：“你今天到底怎么回事？”

史蒂夫看起来比刚才要好点，只是呼吸里还带着沉重的杂音——当然是装的，他的哮喘早就好了，但没人比他更了解哮喘发作起来是什么样。巴基并不好骗，只有当事情涉及到史蒂夫的病情时他才会显得不那么冷静，更何况他刚刚喝了有半加仑的酒，这会还醒着就几乎是个奇迹。

史蒂夫知道自己在做什么，他在巴基可能已经有一个感情稳固的男友的情况下对他告白，并利用对方习惯性的关心来逃避被拒绝的局面。这很自私，并且卑鄙，就算他并不真的像宣传里说的那样正直这也绝对是他这辈子做过的最糟糕的事情，但他必须这么做，他无法忍受巴基的目光停留在另一个人身上。体弱多病的小个子男孩从不敢将对挚友不正常的占有欲表露分毫，他先只以为这是因为巴基是他的第一个也是唯一一个朋友，直到现在才发觉自己真正想要的是什么。

他想要巴基。

史蒂夫生涩地吻住巴基的嘴唇，回忆着在军营里听到的荤话试探性地用舌头舔开他的齿关。巴基有点犹豫地拽着他的衣服布料，不知是想拉开他还是想离他更近，唇齿交缠的感觉太好了，史蒂夫的呼吸里全是巴基的味道，这让他沉醉，他一边深入地侵犯巴基的口腔一边反思自己为什么没有早点做这个，这样就不会有那些双人约会或者该死的不明男友——

“等等、史蒂夫！”巴基终于在这技巧糟得一塌糊涂的深吻中找到了能说话的间隙，“冷静点，我们谈谈……”

“刚才我要求谈谈的时候你可是给了我一拳。”史蒂夫握住他的手贴上自己微肿的侧脸，“巴基，你是我的兄弟，我的挚友，我的亲人，我们了解对方胜过自己。”他偏过头亲吻巴基的掌心，“所以我不觉得这有什么好犹豫的，显然我是最适合站在你身边的那个。”

巴基愣愣地眨了眨眼，突然“噗”地一声喷笑出来，伸手将他的金发揉成一团乱：“你从哪学来的这些话？小史蒂薇，我建议你不要对姑娘们这样说。”他板起脸盯着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，没过多久又忍不住笑倒在枕头上，“她们可能会以为你在求婚。”

史蒂夫看着他：“……我是认真的。”

巴基明显不相信地挑起眉，随口附和：“嗯哼，就当是吧。”

看来用说的行不通。史蒂夫无奈地垮下肩膀，干脆破罐子破摔地扑上去按住他，直接上手开始扒衣服，巴基被打了个措手不及，“嗷嗷”叫着试图反击，反而被环住背部箍得动弹不得，他笑骂几声，左躲右闪地在史蒂夫怀里挣扎，眼看着就要成功脱身，结果被对方心狠手黑地捏住了腰间的痒痒肉。

“嘿！住手、啊！噗哈哈哈……”

巴基从小就怕痒，腰侧的软肉几乎是他的死穴，这会他像条脱水的鱼一样激烈地扑腾，笑得上气不接下气，没几分钟就软绵绵地挂在史蒂夫臂弯里只剩下喘气的力气，只时不时发出几声可怜兮兮的求饶：“拜托！哈哈、别这样！”

史蒂夫一点也没放水地报完“一拳之仇”才松手，巴基立刻窜到床的另一端警惕地瞪他，如果他有尾巴那一定已经炸成了一团，史蒂夫有些得意地朝他咧开嘴，凑过去用拇指擦掉他眼角笑出来的泪花，巴基凶巴巴地挥开他的手：“学会欺负你的兄弟了，四倍大的罗杰斯先生？”

史蒂夫并没有理解他的话里有话，只是耍赖般按着他的肩膀吻他，火热又缠人的舌头侵入进来，缺乏技巧却足够热情，巴基先还象征性地反抗两下，很快就自暴自弃地勾住他的脖子回吻，另一只手摸索着去解他的军服纽扣。史蒂夫扯开——或者说扯断他的皮带，手从松垮的裤腰探进去揉捏他的臀肉，巴基瑟缩了一下，从鼻腔里哼出带点疼痛的闷声，报复性地在他下唇咬了一口。

这个吻持续了很久，两人分开时唇间牵出晶亮的银丝，巴基喘着粗气擦掉嘴角残余的唾液，对只是气息稍乱的史蒂夫撇了撇嘴，不甘心地咕哝：“混蛋。”

史蒂夫看上去有些羞涩——在手都伸到对方裤子里的情况下他终于后知后觉地红了脸，但还是非常坚定地把巴基的外裤连同底裤一起脱下来扔到一边，推着他仰倒下去，试探性地吻他的耳侧：“巴基，我可以……？”

巴基拽住他的头发啃咬他的鼻尖：“别废话。”

他们太熟了，不适合再说什么冠冕堂皇的情话，那没必要而且很蠢。史蒂夫舔吻巴基下巴上的小沟，嘴唇蹭过短短的胡茬，巴基抬起腿磨蹭他的窄腰，手指挑开裤子拉链去抚摸里面的大家伙，史蒂夫反应很大地一抖，蓝眼睛里难得带上了点慌乱，他目光在巴基赤裸的、布满情欲痕迹的身体上梭巡，最终停在他胸口微肿的肉粒上。

乳头被含住时巴基仰起脖子发出一声惊喘，破皮的地方被粗糙的舌苔刮过，细微的疼痛在敏感的神经末梢炸开，打得脊椎里都一阵阵酥麻。他不自觉地抓着史蒂夫的金发，眉头纠结地拧在一起，喉结紧张地滑动，史蒂夫使沿着流畅的肌肉线条一直吻到他的小腹，叼住一个显眼的齿印反复吮吸，直到它被更加深重的红色取代，才满意地又往下挪了些，吻上巴基微勃的性器顶端。

“唔……”巴基的喘息变得粗重，双腿反射性地想要并拢，却被史蒂夫宽厚的肩膀挡住，口腔湿热的包裹搅乱了他的思维，他一边不找边际地想着那个红裙子的姑娘一边觉得史蒂夫的口活技巧真是糟糕透顶，但不可否认的是他仍为此硬得发疼。史蒂夫努力收起牙齿，在有限的空间里移动舌头舔弄他涨大的柱身，手指趁机潜入他的臀缝里，找到紧闭的菊穴口划着圈按揉，结果听到头顶传来巴基没憋住的痛嘶。

指尖触碰到一片绵软湿腻，史蒂夫动作一顿，抬起头来用手托起巴基的大腿察看，这才发现巴基腿间远比上半身来得凄惨，除去膝弯处五道深深的指印外大腿内侧满是瘀紫的咬痕，后方的小穴更是被折磨成了深红色，一圈肉环红肿到微微凸起，因为他的注视而紧张地收缩着，吐出一小股带着血丝的精液。

史蒂夫只觉得一股气哽在胸口，堵得他眼前一阵阵发黑，他拿床单擦掉那点污迹，沉默了几秒才低声说：“你受伤了。”

巴基讽刺地拖长腔调：“真高兴你能发现这个。”

史蒂夫蹙起眉，手指尽量温柔地挤开穴口的软肉，更多精液从被撑开的间隙里淌出来：“你刚刚就这样坐在酒馆里？”

“不然还能怎么样？”巴基咬着嘴唇，有点委屈地垂下眼，“我醒来时离派对开始只剩五分钟，我只来得及销毁床单和被套，再随便冲个澡。”他轻轻踹了史蒂夫一脚，“真有你的，美国队长。”

史蒂夫捂着被踹到的肩膀莫名其妙地瞪他，又没立场指责他什么，只好闷着头不再出声。不久前才被操开过的穴口还是松软的，肠肉温顺地裹着他的手指，史蒂夫并拢两指在穴里试探性地抠挖，浓稠的白浊顺着股沟淌到床单上，浸出一小片湿迹。修剪整齐的指甲时不时擦过肿胀的前列腺，巴基吸了吸鼻子，竭力咽下喉咙里丢脸的呻吟，却无法阻止腰身在史蒂夫的手心里瑟瑟发抖，他下意识地拽着床单，胸口的起伏越来越急促，在史蒂夫探入第三根手指时终于忍不住开口道：“你可以直接进来。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我已经足够湿了。”

史蒂夫停下动作抬眼看着他，嘴唇动了动像是想说什么，但最终还是一言不发地抽出手指，握着巴基的腿弯将他的大腿分得更开，勃起的阴茎头部顶上湿润的穴口，缓慢而坚定地向里挺进。

事实证明巴基把事情想得太轻松了点，那根四倍大的家伙对于他刚刚才经过初次开发的后穴来说仍然属于凶器级别，才刚刚进入一个头部就让巴基疼出了一身冷汗，他屏住呼吸，泄愤似地拽住史蒂夫短短的发茬，史蒂夫顺着他的力道俯下身，带着些歉意地抵住他的额头，一遍遍低声喊他的名字。他们靠得太近，巴基能看到他鼻尖上冒出的汗珠，以及蓝眼睛里真真切切的温柔和爱意。

操。巴基在心里骂了一句，放弃地松开手改为环住他的脊背，双腿抬起来缠上他的腰，主动晃动屁股去吞吃那根阴茎，肠肉蠕动着讨好入侵者。史蒂夫脖子上绷起青筋，额角渗出的汗珠滑下来沾湿了睫毛，他竭力抑制住长驱直入的冲动，每捅入一截就强迫自己停下来等巴基习惯，但巴基似乎并不领情，一边“嘶嘶”抽气一边用脚后跟敲打他的后腰催促，明明疼得脸色煞白，却还是憋着气往上凑。

也不知道谁才是更爱逞强的那个。

阴茎没入到根部时两个人都松了一口气，巴基侧头在床单上蹭了蹭汗湿的额发，舌尖从被他自己咬得红肿的唇瓣上扫过，史蒂夫愧疚地握住他软下去的阴茎撸动，他便发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟，没什么力气似地瘫在床垫里。后穴里的阴茎开始缓慢地抽送，巴基几乎能感觉到那上面青筋的纹路，粗壮的柱身在移动时无可避免地挤压到前列腺，不温不火的快感从最敏感的地方烧灼上来，流淌进血管里点燃了他的血液，他眼尾通红，皮肤也蒙上了一层薄汗，紧实的肌肉轮廓在光线下显得更加诱人。

史蒂夫吮吻他颈侧青紫的痕迹，摆动腰胯有意无意地顶弄内壁上格外柔软的那一块，巴基受不住地弓起背，腹肌绷得死紧，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，他胡乱仰起头磨蹭史蒂夫的下巴索吻，嘴里含糊不清地唤着：“史蒂夫、史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫像是没听出他语气里的讨饶一般更加凶狠地顶他，阴茎抽出到只剩个头部又捅进最深处，或是抵住前列腺的位置小幅度地碾磨。巴基喉咙里溢出难以忍受的呜咽，甬道抽搐着绞紧入侵者，腰身扭动着想要摆脱这太过火的刺激，但史蒂夫扣住他的腰，手指严严实实地遮住了皮肤上还留着的指印，强硬地把他钉在那根超级尺寸的阴茎上，只能被动承受一波比一波更强烈的酸麻和快感。

“等等、慢一点……”巴基咬着牙抓着他的手臂，额发湿淋淋地贴在额头上，“我很累了、唔……啊啊！”他喘了口气，局促地舔着嘴唇，将那两片软肉舔得更加水润，泛着生理性水汽的眼睛显得无辜而柔软，“拜托，队长……”

史蒂夫覆盖掉他锁骨上的吻痕，又去用牙齿磨蹭他肩膀上的齿印，憋着一腔闷气往穴里重重捅了几下，还是没忍住酸溜溜地问：“他让你舒服吗？”

巴基茫然地张开嘴：“啊？”

“在你身上留下这些的人，他让你舒服吗？”史蒂夫压低嗓音，阴茎极具威胁性地在他的甬道里研磨，巴基明显不想回答地抿着嘴唇，挪动身体一点点往后缩，又被把着胯骨拖回去。史蒂夫掰开他的臀瓣将自己送得更深，低头用一个浅吻堵住他拔高的呻吟，末了他看着巴基失神的双眼，犹豫了很久才问出那个最在意的问题，“你喜欢他吗？”

“啊、唔嗯……”巴基咽下一声混着快感的痛吟，很硬气地没有说话，他不喜欢被逼问，尤其是在这种情况下——但史蒂夫固执起来比纳粹的军舰还要难以对付，巴基从小就应付不了这个，金发的小个子皱着眉看过来便能让他举起双手宣布投降，而现在金发的大个子不仅皱着眉，还犯规地用那个该死的四倍大的家伙捅他的屁股，明明和以前一样的声线不知怎么的听起来就性感得要命。巴基对上那双清澈的蓝眼睛，今天憋的一肚子火就很没出息地灭了个干净，他叹了口气，妥协地伸手捧住史蒂夫的脑袋：“好吧，我喜欢那个混蛋，你满意了……啊、操！啊啊！”

最后那声呻吟接近惨叫，巴基猝不及防地被抓着手臂拽起来，又狠又重地坐在了史蒂夫的阴茎上，重力作用下那根东西捅进了前所未有的深度，几乎要捅穿他的肚皮，他有好一会连声音都没法发出，只能缩着肩膀不住地颤抖。史蒂夫揽住他的背让他靠进怀里，吻去他眼角滑下的泪水，体贴地等他从空白中回过神来才开始往上顶弄，握着他的腰把他提起来又重重按下去，阴茎毫无停顿地碾着前列腺捅进最深处，存心让他不好过似地每一下都精准地撞击他的敏感点，力道大到将脆弱的肠壁顶得生疼。

“操、呃啊！史蒂夫！”巴基伏在史蒂夫的肩头，被骤然激烈起来的抽送撞得头晕眼花，痛感与快感成倍叠加，堆积在小腹处近乎过载，他一手捂着腹部，错觉能触摸到体内阴茎的形状，语气里不由得带上了几分惊恐，“你发什么疯？！”

史蒂夫不说话，只愤愤地用他的肩膀磨牙，眉间的褶皱深刻得能夹死苍蝇，他发狠地操着巴基湿软的后穴，不顾对方的挣扎和抗议反复责罚着肿起的前列腺，逼出一声又一声带着哭腔的闷哼。巴基没几下就被干得软了腰，脱力地瘫在史蒂夫怀里随着顶弄的节奏颠簸，嘴唇红得像是要滴血，他艰难地抓着史蒂夫的军服布料稳住身型，在一片模糊的视野中看见对方耷拉着眉毛，只差没把“我不高兴”写在脸上，眼里深沉的海蓝蒙着令人心碎的水光，看上去悲伤又委屈。

……你到底有什么好委屈的？！

明明还在发烧却被挚友完全不讲道理地捅了又捅的巴基恼火得要命，捏住史蒂夫的颊肉用力往一边扯，史蒂夫完全不理他，手滑下去把他的阴茎握在掌心里揉搓，同时变本加厉地操干他的后穴，大有要和他同归于尽的架势。最后是巴基先撑不住了，前后夹击的快感让他手脚发软，根本做不出什么有效的反击，他松开手将脑袋搁在史蒂夫的肩头，通红的鼻尖蹭在对方颈侧，鼻息带着疼痛的颤音：“轻点、别这么操……”

史蒂夫侧过头与他接吻，强壮的手臂像是怕他逃跑似地紧紧箍住他，巴基闭着眼睛，鼻腔里发出有气无力的闷哼，身体因施加在敏感点上的撞击而不断地哆嗦，他环着史蒂夫的脖颈回应他略显鲁莽的吻，炽热的呼吸在交错间发酵得愈发滚烫。

淫糜的水声在营帐里回荡，巴基湿透了，各种意义上都是，他的前液将两个人的小腹都弄得一片狼藉，后穴分泌的肠液在摩擦中被打得起泡，湿淋淋地顺着股沟往下淌。史蒂夫察觉臂弯中的躯体越来越紧绷，便知道巴基已经濒临极限，他故意用手指拢住巴基的性器，粗糙的指腹摩擦龟头与敏感的小口，巴基难耐地摆动着腰部在那根超级阴茎上操着自己，不知餍足地试图榨取更多快感，史蒂夫如他所愿地加快抽送速度，在肠壁一阵阵的痉挛中重重地顶上那块柔软的凹陷。

“唔呃！啊！啊啊！”

喷溅的精液浸湿了史蒂夫的衣服，巴基弓着腰断断续续地又射了几波，才瘫倒下去急促地喘息，史蒂夫重新将他压进床垫里，扳起他的大腿以比刚才更加凶猛的力道操进他的后穴，胯骨将他的臀肉撞得发红。巴基还没从高潮里缓过劲就又被卷进了另一波更激烈的律动中，处在不应期的腺体遭到残忍的顶弄，熟悉的胀痛与酸麻在腹腔里横冲直撞地寻找出路，先前被操到失禁的记忆又席卷上来，巴基慌张地支起身体往旁边爬：“不、啊……停下！别……”

“我不要停下。”史蒂夫把着他的腰胯，俯身将脸埋进他的颈窝，低低的声音近乎呢喃，“停下来你就会离开我，巴克，我没那么傻……”

体内的阴茎依然坚持不懈地往最受不住刺激的那一点顶撞，甚至垂软的阴茎也被握在手心里揉弄，酸软的电流敲打着脊椎，让这场性事变得更加难熬。巴基真的觉得自己快被操哭了，嚎啕大哭的那种——他抬起胳膊挡住泪痕交错的脸，咬牙切齿地吼道：“我不会！真的不会！谁说我会我就一枪子崩了他！”

史蒂夫苦笑：“你骗不了我。”

巴基崩溃地扯住史蒂夫的金发把他拽过来，被泪水浸得透湿的眼珠子凶狠地瞪着他，一字一句地说：“我永远都不会离开你，我会陪着你直到时间尽头。”

史蒂夫看了他几秒，突然猛地将阴茎从穴里抽了出来，巴基颤抖着仰头嘶叫，又被抓着两条腿并在一起，然后那根火热的大家伙就捅进了他的腿缝里，就着他大腿内侧的软肉激烈地抽插，有几下狠狠地顶上了他的会阴。巴基小腿交叠着搁在史蒂夫的左边肩膀上，韧带随着对方俯压下来的动作而扯得生疼，他困难地喘着气，脸上泛起一层不知是充血还是羞耻的红潮，史蒂夫一手抱着他的腿，一手撑在他的肩侧，在他双腿间抽插了几百下才射出来，浓稠的精液溅到巴基的胸膛与下巴上，挂下白色的印记。

巴基如释重负地翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里，屁股和大腿根部的钝痛都影响不了他沉入梦乡的迫切，但史蒂夫还覆在他背后，手伸到前面把他胸前的精液抹开，鼻尖似有若无地蹭着他的耳廓。巴基不胜其烦，抬手给了他一记肘击，扭过头暴躁地问：“还有什么事？”

史蒂夫把他翻过来，细细密密地亲吻他的侧脸：“你现在愿意跟随美国队长赴汤蹈火了吗？”

巴基沉默了三秒，用尽最后的力气把枕头摔在了他脸上。

END


End file.
